Get out Alive
by jinxofthedesert
Summary: The Kira case happened L and Mello are still alive much to their surprise, things begin to get more interesting as a new case begins. And then there's the girl they keep seeing, they know she's tide in all of this but will she turn out to be an ally?Or one of their worst enemies? Because she's got all the info they're looking for,especially concerning the death note
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

* * *

"Sir….are you sure you want to see her? She's kind of a loose cannon." The nurse led him quietly through the hallways that consisted of white walls and white tile floors.

The man with a white shirt only glared at the nurse as she looked back at him, her smile falling from her pale lips at his black brooding eyes. "Of course ma'am," he sighed keeping all his emotions in check, which was no longer difficult. "Now I suggest we keep going, I have a very tight schedule, and I hate keeping people waiting." He said placing his long slender hands deep in his pockets as he tried not to lick his lips in exasperation.

The nurse nodded turning away from him and began walking more briskly, her short stubby heals barely making any noise on the ground as they connected. It was barely a minute later when the nurse stopped in front of a door.

"We brought her here before you to prevent a scuffle." The nurse gestured towards the door and gave him a smile which he knew was fake, he used fake smiles all the time. "She's waiting for you in there." She quietly unlocked the door, as soon as it opened he brushed past her without another word and the door was shut behind him.

He stared for a minute into the room which was painfully white, it brought him back to the days when he had been in asylum….just like this one. After giving the room a quick glance (he was satisfied to find no surveillance cameras) his black eyes turned to the metal table that was bolted to the floor, a metal chair was pulled up to it, and in that chair sat a girl.

He didn't say anything as he stopped beside the empty chair that sat across the table from the girl. She quietly looked up, her black hair shifting like straw away from her eyes the gleamed up at him blankly, a wide smile was pressed over her mouth in an insane way.

"Well well well, no one ever comes to visit me...what a change of events! It's great to meet you, but may I ask why someone so unsettling as you come to visit me in my lonely prison cell?" The girl laughed a little sitting back in her chair as her hands cupped the sides of the table.

He looked at her hands then shifted to gaze at the straight jacket that lay behind the chair. He pointed to it quietly.

"Did you get out of that yourself?" The girl smiled wider before allowing her eyes to dart around the room, he was impressed the she knew about the possibility of surveillance cameras as well.

"Don't worry, there are no cameras, I made sure specifically." He said pulling out the seat towards him.

She stared at him as she stretched her feet out under the table. "Yes I got out myself, it wasn't that hard; once you realize that you can you just need a little patience and time. Plus it feels great to be out of it, they haven't released me from it for at least a couple of months now. Don't get me wrong, I love the straight jackets, making a jacket that allows you to hug yourself all the time..how motivational can you get?" The girl never allowed that smile to waver from her face as her hands cupped the table tighter in her grip as he stepped onto the chair and kneeled onto it. He sat in a crouch bringing his knees to his chest. She looked at him with that smile, she wasn't at all surprised.

"So they let in a freak, to visit a freak huh?" She laughed tilting her head to the side before wrapping her arms around her chest. His lip twitched into a small smile.

"I will agree with you on that, I am also not what you would call sane. I'm just like you which is why I am here." The girl rolled her eyes allowing her hands to whiten as they tightened on the edge of the table. "Alicen I need you to listen to me." Her head snapped towards him as he said her name, she leaned forward; her chin brushing against the metal table as she glared up at him, her eyes flashing red.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." She hissed quietly, her wild hair framing her face making her look like a wild animal. He didn't give any facial response, he only sat more hunched in the chair.

"You have the eyes I see….what if I told you that I could help you use them?" The girl sat back staring at him, the smile now gone from her face.

"How can you teach me, freak?" She asked and stared as he smiled for once.

"Believe me child, I can teach you much that you didn't even know about. I have hear much about you child. I know everything about you and I've come with a proposition." The girl stayed silent and waited. "I want you to come and join me. I would like having someone with your talents to join me. And don't worry you'll get along with everyone, they all have your same background." She sighed.

"So you didn't come to join the Mental Hospitable, to bad." She grinned widely as she looked him up and down. He was quite interesting.

"I am not allowed to leave this place. I am supposed to live here till I die, how can you possibly get me out of here?" He gazed at her and in that look she no longer needed an answer, she could see that he was like her; he was a murderer.

"Well, if you are what I've heard you are then it shouldn't be so hard for you." He said with a blank face causing her to stare at him completely silent.

"What's your name old man?" He scoffed at the 'old man' part, he stood up quietly not bothering to push the chair back as he stepped to the door he knocked on it signalling for them to open the door. He turned back towards her, his black eyes flashing a deep crimson red. He smiled evilly, she knew what he was going to do right before she saw the glint in his hand

The door opened showing the kind nurse, but before she could say anything he whirled and slashed her neck open with the tiny blade he had. He turned back towards her and gestured for her to follow.

"My name, child, is BB."

* * *

Author: Ok this is a story I've been thinking about for awhile, I will put it up and work on it when I can :) Hopefully often because I like this story plot a lot. And if you hate it...ok :) Don't care anymore.

Thank all who read this and enjoyed it


	2. Chapter 1: Eyes

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

_**Three years later**_

One of the many computers that lined the wall blinked alive with a beep and a glaring glow that lit up the slightly darkened room. "L, we've got another case, it seems." Near said in his tired dry voice, from his spot on the floor where he lay playing with his dolls.

L who was sitting in his crouched position with his knees up to his chin brought his head up and out of his deep thoughts. But before L could even stand, Matt was already swinging in and impinging into the computer chair in front of the awakened computer. L only shook his head and waited to see what type of case it was this time.

Matt sat there for a minute just staring at the screen through his goggles before a wide frown covered his mouth.

"Matt! Stop gawking at the damn computer and tell us what the new case is!" Mello said between bites of his candy bar, his feet propped up on the coffee table in front of him. Matt swallowed as he turned the chair around to face them all. Mello glanced over at him from his spot next to L, Near looked up from his toys with a suspicious face, L only pressed his thumb to his lip harder in waiting.

"The new case is about all these random people who have been dying lately….all massive criminals...like leaders of big gangs in cities surrounding this area." Matt said pushing away from the computer and gesturing to the picture that filled up the entire screen.

If L, Mello, and Near had been like any other human being anywhere; they would have turned in disgust but they all stared in curiosity and slight disgust at the picture before them.

"This was the big gang that worked hand in hand with our Mafia, Mello." Matt said quietly to Mello who bared his teeth angrily at his words as they looked at the picture of the room that was filled with the bloody bodies, on the wall in the background there was a circle of some of the men's blood on its surface. in the middle of the circle were to slits with a sliver in it that resembled cat eyes. A random line lay above the eyes that cast a dark aura from itself. The eyes gleamed down on the gruesome image before it.

"Damn, to think that such a great organization would be brought down so easily…..there must have been many people to do such a thing…" Mello slammed his hand into the wall, squashing the chocolate bar wrapper in his death grip.

"Mello," Mello glanced angrily towards Near who spoke while picking up another one of action figures. "Remember the Kira case, Light Yagami was able to kill many people all at once with just a pen and paper; do not immediately jump to the conclusion that this was many people." Near connected eyes with Mello. "For all we know, this could be one person." Mello grit his teeth visibly at Near who didn't comment.

"As much as I know you hate agreeing with Near, Mello." Matt turned towards them in his chair. "I agree, this could be another Death Note user; there is a high possibility since heart attacks weren't the only way it could kill." Mello looked between Matt and Near and sighed.

Mello nodded stubbornly at them, the chocolate wrapper silently being torn in his fingers.

L leaned behind Matt's chair to look clearly at the picture, he noted the the line above the cat eyes.

"I believe that it is safe to say that the eyes…." L turned to his successors as he pointed at the picture. "Are meant to mean 'bad luck' for all who sees those eyes, or all those eyes see. And this line here-" L pointed at the random line drawn above the eyes. "This is either an I or a 1, I cannot tell for sure." L placed his hands into his pockets, his black eyes searching the picture over and over but there was nothing else he could note on.

L stared deeply at the line above the eyes, he had a hunch of what that line could be and he could sense that something in his past was going to rear his head once more.

* * *

**_Author:_**_ Ok so I know that I'm still working on my other story (I haven't given up on it yet) but this story was really bugging me, so when I finally had enough of my conscious I decided to write the next chapter! Please no hate comments, I know it's a weird story (believe me I know :) but still, give it a chance, and if you don't like it...don't read it. i wouldn't if i hated it!_

_Thanks for all the favs and comments! love all you guys!_


End file.
